


Naked

by sartietingles



Series: Sartie Week [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartietingles/pseuds/sartietingles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art student Artie Abrams gets a lot more than he expected when an adorable, charming and very naked Sam Evans turns up to one of his classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

Artie Abrams slammed his hands on the buttons of the dodgy elevator that seemed to be refusing to work. The light bulb in the foyer of the art building at his college buzzed at an irritating volume and he considered telling it to shut up, but talking to light-bulbs is apparently frowned upon and the amount of rage he was taking out on this stupid elevator probably already looked strange enough.

_Of all the underfunded faculties to choose,_  Artie grumbled internally. He ignored the probable looks of sympathy that were coming at him from everyone using the stairs and he pushed the button another few times, knowing that the elevator was there ( _THE LIGHT IS RIGHT UNDER THE FUCKING DOOR_ ) but for whatever reason it didn't want him. Eventually it opened, he rolled in, barely fitting, and he finally made his way up to the fourth floor for his life drawing class.

Life drawing. Not as creepy as it sounded (or as creepy as his roommate Puck accused him it was), especially since most of the volunteers were senior citizens or eccentric men in their thirties – so he totally wasn't there to pick up hot guys or girls. Or maybe the senior citizens and crazies made it creepier… Artie wasn't sure. Either way as the elevator rumbled slowly up to the fourth floor Artie knew he'd be in for an interesting night because life-drawing always provided just that.

Rolling out of the elevator and into the studio where the classes took place, Artie noticed something wrong. Despite being 20 minutes late due to the elevator malfunction, the room was empty.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anyone here?"

A slight yelp and clattering sounds of books and coffee cups being jolted around in terror told him his art professor was here. Further surprised noises and cluttering as books were hurriedly placed precisely back on the shelves where they had been resonated from the small office of the studio, and the head of Emma Pillsbury, the life drawing instructor, popped out.

"Artie! What are you doing here?"

"Don't we have class," Artie checked his watch, "twenty minutes ago?"

Emma shook her head. "No, no. Cancelled for today," she explained. "One of our models cancelled and I couldn't get through to the other one. I sent out a message?"

"Phone's broken."

Emma made to make some acknowledging comment and begin to shoo Artie away, but her attention was quickly stolen by something over Artie's shoulder.

Artie looked around to see that a tall figure in a dressing gown looking quite flustered was shuffling with discomfort in the doorway behind him. Blond hair, kind of on the long side hung over his eyes of a striking green. Artie tried hard not to gape, but he was definitely looking at the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

" _Damn_ ," he uttered under his breath. Artie didn't think he'd heard him but he could have sworn he saw the man catch his eye with the hintiest hint of a grin.

Artie cursed the rush of feelings that that tiny grin had caused to course through him - he never found people attractive this quickly. Normally he'd spend weeks watching people's every move, making up his mind on whether someone was worth his time and/or heartache and... wow he was really getting ahead of himself. He'd only been looking at this guy for four seconds.

He tried to collect his thoughts enough to say something but he felt like he didn't want to interrupt the man's presence because  _damn_.

"Is this the uh..." the stranger in the doorway began awkwardly after Emma and Artie had gawked at him silently for slightly too long, "life drawing class?"

Emma hurried over to shake his hand and introduce herself. "Yes, yes it is! We're cancelled for today, though. I'm so sorry but I couldn't get through to you to let you know or-"

He waved her off forgivingly, flashing another grin that Artie was sure would have made his knees week were he able to feel them.

"My fault - phone's broken," he explained.

Emma apologised again regardless, before pausing. "Wait - why are you already um..." she gestured to his robe, desperately searching for a polite way to say naked.

"Well," Sam blushed with an embarrassed grin. "I kind of got lost and went into the wrong classroom and… let's just say… freshman graphic design class was a little more… _graphic_  than usual."

Artie burst out laughing. "I bet you practiced that one the whole way here," he accused.

Sam gave Artie another winning smile. "You got me," He put his hands up in joking surrender.

Artie couldn't think of anything clever or charming enough to say so he just beamed at Sam for once again an uncomfortably long time.

Emma looked between the two of them. "Well," she said breathlessly, clasping her hands together, "since you're here we might as well have a class!"

Artie felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the idea and for the first time felt extremely nervous and bashful about painting someone naked.

"Cool!" Sam agreed. He added with a laugh, "As long as I get paid I'm happy."

And so about five minutes later Artie was parked in front of an easel and a naked Sam.

Normally Artie would knock out a couple of rough sketches every 10 minutes, but he was so preoccupied in drawing Sam as perfectly as he deserved to be that he scrapped everything quickly. Nothing was good enough.

After a while he had made some progress, but he always got stuck when it came to Sam's eyes. There was so much in them he just couldn't put down on paper – he felt bad for even trying! – so all of the sketches either had no eyes or ridiculous cartoony ones.

Eventually, he got completely stuck and ended up staring at a blank canvas for a good half an hour while he and Sam talked.

"Come here often?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Artie grinned helplessly.  _Why is he so damn charming_.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately? Don't you like this class?"

Artie laughed. "No, I do. Just my friends are super immature and think I'm just here to pick up."

Sam laughed too. "Yeah, if you were my friend I'd probably say the same."

"My roommate is actually disappointed that I don't pick up," Artie chuckled, knowing that again Puck would be waiting at the door when he got home tonight, asking about his adventures in 'naked land'.

Sam guffawed with laughter, but then after some thought he mused, "I would be too." He then added slightly under his breath with the makings of a wink, "but I'm kind of biased on that."

Artie's insides froze. He didn't dare believe that the very attractive very charming very  _naked_  man was flirting with him.

Artie tried to bring the conversation back to a level where he could words again.

"So what made you want to be a life drawing model?" Artie asked as casually as possible, doodling mindlessly so Sam didn't think he was just there gawking at him and not drawing anything.

Sam shrugged and with a cheeky smile joked, "I really just like being naked."

Artie laughed a little too vigorously and dropped his pencils and brushes with a loud clatter. He scrambled to pick them up but he couldn't reach and he sighed, really despising his chair sometimes.

Sam was up before he even had to ask, and, sensing that it made Artie uncomfortable to no end when he was helpless like this, he continued the conversation. "Well, the real reason is that I'm in a band and we're not going so well."

Sam handed Artie his stuff, their hands lingering slightly. Artie murmured a thanks and smiled, cursing himself yet again for liking this guy more and more by the second.

"A band, eh?" Artie asked. "Would I have heard of it?"

"Probably not," Sam laughed, "unless you're a keen follower of the underground boy band scene."

Artie chuckled, a grin so wide that it hurt his face surfacing. "I'm sure there are a tonne of 14 year old girls who'd kill to be where I am now."

Chortling, Sam replied, "Actually there'd only be about four of them."

"Reckon I'd make much of a profit if I hawked these drawings to them?"

"Only if we split it 50-50."

"60-40," Artie challenged.

"Deal," Sam snickered.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments; then Sam asked Artie to see what he'd drawn.

"Sure!" Artie agreed. He searched through the small pile of sketches that have accumulated, trying to find the best one when Emma appeared from the office.

"OK, that's time! Thanks for coming, Sam," she said, an arm held out in front in an attempt to obscure the… view. As much as he liked her, this was one of many moments in which Artie thought Emma wasn't cut out to be a life-drawing instructor.

"No problem!" Sam smiled, strolling off to find his clothes. Artie's heart sank. He really didn't want his time with Sam to be over already.

This was when he was struck with an amazing idea. As Sam chatted with Emma while gathering his stuff Artie scooped up his page of mindless doodles, scribbled his number on it, folded it up and presented it to Sam.

"Don't open it til you get home," he insisted, somewhat self-consciously. If all of the flirting had in fact been imaginary, he didn't want to witness Sam's rejection first-hand.

Sam beamed at Artie. "Thanks, dude! It was so great to meet you."

"You too, Sam," Artie could barely keep his smitten 13-year old girl feelings from creeping up into his face and his voice.

Sam tells him he'll be back for the next session, since most of the class hadn't been there and he's not one to say no to another pay check. "I'm sure you won't mind seeing me again," he added flirtily, biting his lip slightly as he smiled.

Artie waggled his eyebrows in response as he watched Sam leave.

Artie spent the entire week gushing to Puck about the amazing guy he met at life drawing class.

"New low, dude," Puck reprimanded. "New low."

"You're always saying I should meet someone at life drawing!" Artie said defensively.

"I take it back. It's super creepy." Puck laughed at the pout on Artie's face. He shook his head again before repeating, "New low."

"Worse than the time I-"

"Yes worse than the time you put  _Boogie Shoes_  on repeat and then  _broke the stereo_  so it stayed like that for  _three weeks._ "

Artie laughed. Most electrical appliances he touched seemed to break and-

"HOLD THE FUCK UP," Artie yelled suddenly.

Puck raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"My phone is  _broken_ ," he said emphatically. Then he became hysterical, thinking Sam had tried to call him and hadn't got through.

But it was OK, because Sam would be there again the next week and they could both laugh about it and then get married and ride off into the sunset on a horse.

But when Artie showed up to class, Sam wasn't there. Artie immediately assumed the worst – Sam thought he'd rejected him and so pulled out of the class. Or worse still, Sam was totally creeped out by Artie giving him his number (which, the more Artie thought about, the more he realised was in fact quite creepy to do to a guy whom he'd stared at naked for two hours) and didn't want to see him.

Artie couldn't afford to fix his phone at the moment, so all he could do was keep his fingers crossed that Sam would show up the next week.

But he didn't.

And the week later after another Sam-less class, all hopes fully dashed, Artie miserably rolled into the elevator, closed the doors praying it wouldn't break down while he was in it, and rolled out with a sigh of relief as he arrived safely at the bottom floor. He headed to the ramp outside where, joy of joys, it was raining.

As he prepared himself to get absolutely drenched on the way home, Artie heard a voice from behind him.

"You never told me your name, Mr. My-Phone-Doesn't-Work-But-I-Give-Out-My-Number-Anyway."

_Sam._

Artie swivelled around and, there he was. Absolutely drenched in the dark night, but still practically glowing from his smile.

"It's Artie," Artie smiled.

"Artie the Artist." Sam chuckled as he walked over to him. "It's like poetry!" he exclaimed gesturing passionately.

Artie the Artist let out a laugh. "You're like poetry," he gushed before he could stop himself.

Sam smiled sweetly before continuing. "Well it's nice to meet you, Artie the Artist."

Through the rain that was now clogging his vision and making him wish someone would invent windscreen-wipers for glasses, Artie smiled back.

"You didn't come last week," Artie said, trying to keep the accusing tone out of his voice. " _Or_  the week before." Oops, there it was.

"Had a gig," Sam explained. "I didn't want to disappoint my fan."

"I'm sure you have more than one fan."

"If I include you that's two," Sam compromised. "Can I include you?"

Artie beamed. "Of course you can."

Sam moved closer again to him. He collected himself for a moment, before asking, "Look I know this is totally not in the order you're supposed to do it - I mean you'd seen me naked before we even talked… and before I learnt your name…"

The two of them chuckled, green eyes locked onto blue.

"But would you want to go out with me? Like on a date?"

Artie rejoiced. "I'd be honoured!"

"Awesome," Sam exclaimed. He tentatively took Artie's hand, and the two of them started moving in the same direction, rain still pouring heavily down on them.

"So when do I get to see  _you_  naked?"

"What?"

"…What?"


End file.
